


Nightmares and Security

by a123



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cat fear, Comfort fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Flynn is smitten, Gatophobia, Humor, Lucy is adorable, Rambling, Slight Angst?, a smitten kitten if you will, garcy, short and sweet, the joke is funny i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: Lucy has a nightmare and Flynn is there to comfort her. Fluff and humor.





	Nightmares and Security

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of nightmare comfort fics and thought I'd try my hand at one! Just a quick little drabble :)

Lucy awoke with a gasp. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she was a little disoriented. She looked around, realized where she was, and let out a breath of relief. She was safe. She was in the bunker. She was with Flynn. She was okay.

“Lucy?” Flynn asked, voice hoarse from sleep. “Are you okay?” he asked, bringing a hand up to rub her shoulder. She turned to face him and saw concerned confusion. “Did you have a nightmare?” Flynn asked.

Lucy nodded and rolled over to bury her face into Flynn’s chest. “Yes,” she whispered. His arms came up to enclose her in his embrace, and she was filled with the scent of him and felt her pulse return to normal.

“Lucy? What is it?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Flynn tensed at that. “Why not? What happened? Lucy, you can tell me anything, please,” he said softly, hurt evident in his voice.

“Oh. Well, it wasn’t a nightmare per-se, but it did scare me, but I feel kind of silly now,” she finished lamely, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Flynn didn’t say anything but kissed the top of her head. He gave her an imploring look to allow her to continue, and Lucy took a deep breath.

“Well, I dreamt that I was back at the house of my neighbor who I used to cat sit. This cat was so mean, like it was just pure evil. I was absolutely terrified of it. It was incredibly territorial, and would always hiss and swat at me with it's long, sharp claws. Anyways, I dreamt that I had to go over there to feed it, but as soon as I walked in, it came out of nowhere, launching itself at me and crawling up my leg, and I thought it was going to eat my eyes. Oh, God, I’m so sorry, this is so _stupid_ and _dumb_ and you have actual real nightmares about the terrible things you’ve been through and I get to have the luxury of having stupid demon cat dreams, and-“

Lucy’s rambling was interrupted by two fingers underneath her chin yielding a soft pressure, making her face tilt up to meet the eyes of Garcia Flynn. In them, she did not see hatred. She saw amusement, she saw wonderment, but most of all, she saw love.

“Lucy Preston. Nothing you feel is silly. And while I may not be able to protect you from Rittenhouse, I most certainly can protect you from demon cats.”

Lucy laughed in relief and kissed him, bringing her arms up around him. “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually happened to me, demon cat nightmare thing and all. When I woke up, I thought two things: 
> 
> 1) You're an idiot  
> 2) This would make for an excellent Garcy fic
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
